


FF7xFF15拉郎同人－扎诺：眼眸中的晴空与深夜

by KnightNO4time



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 1.	一个世界观，具体怎么设定不会太多涉及，大概就和我以前设想的融合方法差不多，神罗那边是独立自治吧。2.	水晶和生命之泉都存在，算是不同的“资源”。有一定联系，反正水晶是万能的，可以办到…你就这样想…3.	CC时期的扎克斯，开头的16岁。4.	年龄操作，7岁的诺克提斯，因为8岁事故后会变了性格。所以后来扎克斯23岁时，诺克提斯就是14岁，初中吧。5.	这篇设定和我之前ZC送小王子回皇宫的差不多，只不过变成了16岁扎克斯送他，并且还是神罗指派任务。大概就是小王子被带去米德加参观，结果因为身份，有谋反的人要陷害小王子。神罗的特种兵处理这件事，保下了王子，同时神罗为了展现实力决定护送王子回皇宫。决定处理这件事的安吉尔排出扎克斯暗中偷偷开车绕路送王子回去，自己则去转移敌方注意力并进行消灭。
Relationships: Zack Fair/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	FF7xFF15拉郎同人－扎诺：眼眸中的晴空与深夜

诺克提斯刚给自己的帐篷拨开一个缝，守在外面的扎克斯就注意到了身后的动静。只见年轻的特种兵侧过头，丝毫没有责备小王子还没睡的意思。  
“睡不着吗？”扎克斯讲出来的话没有一点疑问或者担心，反而是理解。  
毕竟这样小的年纪王子就被追杀，一路往回逃，还只有一个人保护，肯定很害怕。即使这几日休息时间不稳定，难得今晚很平静，可是小孩子也不可能在这种荒郊野外的帐篷里休息踏实。  
诺克提斯还不知道该怎么对眼前这位派来护送自己的战士解释为什么不睡觉，就看到对方只是随意的用手心拍了拍一旁的空地叫他坐过去。  
经过这几天的相处，诺克提斯对扎克斯的印象还是很好的，甚至很喜欢他。不光开朗，温柔，还很有趣。会很幽默的逗自己开心，也会带着自己的玩，还能很帅气的战斗，从来不对自己说很沉重的话题，这让诺克提斯和他相处时没有过多的压力。  
所以等到小王子发现对方果然没有对自己的睡觉进行说教，还愿意让自己坐在一旁时，那种安心感变成了开心，把他之前独自辗转反侧的害怕和不安都给冲走了。

诺克提斯小心的坐在了扎克斯身侧，篝火的火苗在夜晚的郊外跳跃着，非常刺眼。  
曾经诺克提斯在动画和故事里看到过许多地方经常提到篝火和野营，他一直憧憬并且认为那会非常快乐。可真的体会后并不是那样，也并不是希望以现在的形式体会。  
烹饪食物的有限，没有调味料，夜晚的温差，帐篷睡起来不舒服，野兽和蚊虫…当然现在还多了刺客。  
不过大家都说，如果交给了神罗特殊的特种兵保护的话，那就没有大问题。  
就和父亲的王之剑一样吧？诺克提斯想。而此时现在这个人就是自己的骑士。

“扎克斯每天都在守夜，不会很累吗？”诺克提斯抱着膝盖有些担心的问。  
毕竟在皇宫里的看守的那些护卫会来回换班，而这几天自己休息时扎克斯却都是醒着的，他从来没见过扎克斯睡觉。  
“我受过训练啦！”扎克斯拍了拍胸脯，“只要很少时间的休息就能进行任务，所以连续两天不睡觉也是小意思。”  
说完扎克斯自豪的对诺克提斯比了个拇指，这样精神的状态在小孩子眼里还是很不可思议。  
“我也接受过抗饿训练，所以不吃那么多东西也能保存能量。还有，野外求生可以吃些什么我也知道哦。”  
诺克提斯点点头，这点他还是知道的。虽然出发前他们得到了一些食物，不过在被野兽袭击时还掉落了一包。后来扎克斯找到了一些可以食用的植物根部和种子，于是将携带的食物大部分都留给了诺克提斯，自己则有一部分依靠这些充饥。  
在小小的诺克提斯眼里，他很难想想那些东西可以食用。因为那些就知道…叶子和草根…  
之前凭着好奇心诺克提斯尝了一点。真的很难吃。即使他知道香料之类的也是植物，可是现在这些没有加工，也不是用来点缀其他主食，所以他根本咽不下去。  
扎克斯倒是一直说这些都是训练事就习惯了的，而且求生的话很管用，但诺克提斯还是觉得很对不起他。

等到诺克提斯的小脑袋里想到了皇宫每日的餐点，那种难以启齿的无助感爬了出来。  
这不能怪他，他才七岁而已。从过去生活的环境里突然被丢到这种地方，任谁都一下子受不了。  
一时半会寂静蔓延在坐在郊外篝火旁的两人周围，很远处原来的夜行性鸟类的鸣叫已经吓不倒诺克提斯了。  
他抱着膝盖顶着眼前自己影子旁的石子，火苗的忽明忽暗的把他影子周围的大地上满颜色，石子拉出的长影也和蚯蚓似的摆动。  
随后他感觉到了抚摸落在头顶，就像是他会温柔的抚自己最喜欢的布偶玩具一样，扎克斯也揉着他的脑袋。  
安全感重新被垒砌起来，却令他仍然察觉到距离心底最安全的地方所拥有的距离。这样抚摸会令他无比思念父亲的抚摸与拥抱，睡前的故事和亲吻。  
他埋起头在双臂间，庆幸罩在头顶的那双手并未离去。

“我好想回家…”  
男孩不断告诉自己要坚强，可是这做起来太难了。即使他已经接受了现实，知道他仍然要惊险的在郊外度过几个夜晚，可是害怕往往还是比忍耐要多。  
他埋了一小会，至少眼泪在他的眼眶里转了两圈，还是因为地心引力掉在了他的裤子上。不过他吸了一下鼻子，又给憋了回去。  
要知道，他在往皇宫逃走的前两天他都哭的够多了，而他曾经被告知说，如果身为王子，那这样的事情总会发生，还可能更糟。谁会想到小孩子会听到这种事呢？可是他就需要听到这种事，这样太才可以在外面以王子的身份守规矩，保住性命。  
即使扎克斯是特种兵，这也不能摸出他的担心。他这短短七年里可没有仅有一个人保护自己的经历，同时他也和害怕扎克斯会在路上被刺客杀死，因为相比那些说的多么厉害的传闻，他眼里的扎克斯不过都是一个十六岁的大哥哥罢了。

到了这里，他就想到了更让自己害怕的事情。  
“好想见伊格尼斯…”把自己委托出来的伊格尼斯还好吗？明明只比自己大一岁，是哥哥一样的存在，却还是因为身份而要确保自己的安危，所以只把自己送了出来。诺克提斯无法想象和自己差不多大的伊格尼斯该怎么活下去，但是他理解的一点是，伊格尼斯的工作就是照顾身为王子的自己，如果为了自己，伊格尼斯愿意献上生命，这是他刚认识伊格尼斯不久后就意识到的事，所以才会害怕。  
“他还好吗？”  
如果伊格尼斯死了，扎克斯也死了，说不定自己也会死在路上，那样的话先不提这个国家，那么父亲该怎么办呢？  
这些问题的摆在眼前，虽然目前是假想，但都是可能性，诺克提斯的小脑袋里一个答案也搜不出来。

“诺克特。”  
扎克斯呼唤他，诺克提斯赶紧挤开湿漉漉眼眶里的泪珠，随便蹭了一下袖子便立刻抬起头。  
身旁的扎克斯只是冲他一笑，但那双在降临下夜晚的天蓝色眼睛中跳跃的闪烁，仿佛他藏着一份秘密值得被分享。  
“给你看个好东西。”  
诺克提斯还没从这句话中寻找回心情，就突然被对方抱了起来。  
也不知道该怎么形容这种感觉…姑且算是被抱了起来？  
他被拽着胳膊毫无征兆的拉过去，对方握着他胳膊时很小心，生怕弄痛他。而扎克斯的另一只手则像是那一个玩偶一样轻松托起他的腰，即使维持着坐在地上的姿势，也仅用一秒就将他从地上抄了起来，丝毫不费半点力气。  
诺克提斯不可思议的愣在那里，任由自己被对方拎起来。不知是特种兵真的力气很大，还是他真的太小太轻，总之他几乎忘记眨眼的视野中画面不可思议的来个了大反转，自己小小的身子就被对方在中空换了个姿势。  
双脚腾空，失去重心，完全被对方托在手里，诺克提斯心脏跳得飞快，脑子没跟上身体节奏。  
他吃惊的发出叫声，任由空气以不一样的流动方式伴随他的移动擦过肌肤。可是扎克斯的手真的很稳的在托着他，并且下一秒他的后背就被更加平稳支撑住，身子也沉下去。  
他变成了躺着的姿势，却不是一个平面，后背往下陷，重心朝头部方向，膝盖像是被架起来翘在半空中。看来他正被头重脚轻的放置在了某个地方。

“好啦，别动，”扎克斯不慌不忙的安慰他，掌心就这样照在了小王子的双眼上。相比诺克提斯被一瞬间腾空产生的紧张，扎克斯却很有兴致，哼着小调般轻语，“别紧张”  
于是诺克提斯停止内心挣扎的冲动，在看不到的手心地下闭紧双眼，静等对方揭秘。  
与此同时诺克提斯也凭后背的感觉发现，原来自己正躺在扎克斯盘起的双腿上，像是被环抱的小婴儿般陷在绕起的小窝中。同时扎克斯正用另只手托着自己的脑袋，仿佛叫自己枕在上面哄着入眠，非常有力且叫人放心，于是他也稍微松驰下绷紧的身子。

也就是这个时刻，扎克斯为他解开了小秘密。  
张开的掌心下，仰面洒落在男孩视野中的是远高于密林外的世界。  
遥不可及的星辰夜空。

深色的高空是一种带着光辉却又深邃到没有尽头的幽兰，它优雅的张开巨大的身躯遮盖在这片丛林之上，介于无止境的黑暗和即将迎来黎明的碧蓝之间。  
周围树木枝头的剪影像是不修边幅的自然画框，毛糙的编织出一个神秘的小圈，藏起那小块景色之外的所有世界与噩梦，将其修剪后展现在诺克提斯年幼的眼眸中。

营地里升起篝火的袅袅青烟，化作这片深色当中唯一鲜明的漩涡，搅动在一起的橙红色火光诞生出了生命，随着风与呼吸向上攀爬摸索，逐渐没入树木的枝影中，但最终仍然无法触及天空的温度，吹去热浪。  
远处的星群颗颗散落成钻石碎片，铺开在夜晚的幕布上，不被火焰染色，不被深空涂黑，跃动着歌唱自己的存在。  
诺克提斯睁大了眼睛，却总能在星星之间发现更多亮晶晶的星辰，无穷无尽的朝着更远的宇宙蔓延，永远都不可能被数完。

男孩屏住呼吸，思绪飘出身体。  
星空像是要把他拽走，带入黑暗中的光辉之中。

他弱小的躯干融化在守护着的怀里，灵魂跟随呼出的气体一起追随着夜空攀升。  
绕开火堆，绕开丛林，绕开空气里的虫鸣，朝着那不被任何事物拘束的天空跑去，他的不安和恐惧统统都被留在了地面上。  
他意识到这是一件多么美丽和不可思议的事情，即使他曾经抬头看过许多次天空，也曾感动过星星的美丽，然而他却从来没见觉得它们这般深不可测，超出了自己小小认知。

这的确是惊喜，是扎克斯发现的夜空给予的秘密。  
一个深藏在大自然丛林中的结晶，而它们的存在不会被任何纷争所侵扰。  
诺克提斯躺在那里，眼睛的酸楚早已悄然消失，一切都变得那样轻飘飘。他像是升空的星火化作的飞蛾，越过这片空间被送回到自己舒服的羽绒被下，倾听来自星星的无声睡前故事。

之前他都蜷缩着身子低着头，盯着地面上的石子。  
而这正是扎克斯较他要起头来的方法。  
抬起头所看到的往往比地面上那些飘忽不定的影子要带来更多奇迹。

“怎么样？很漂亮吧？”目光从夜晚的繁星前收回的扎克斯低头望着怀里的小朋友，清爽的笑容好似给这个夜晚带来一丝清凉感。  
他的面容成为诺克提斯视野一角画布中的一块，那帅气英俊的样子叫人很难不喜欢，就像是小孩子都会崇拜的那种英雄。  
诺克提斯看着他，点点头，却像是被从夜空里带回来，落入了一汪照着星夜的潭水中。

诺克提斯早就注意到过扎克斯的眼睛，还询问过，所以他知道那个是什么。但这不能阻止他再听完后又吃惊又不可思议同时仍然觉得那样漂亮。  
只不过夜晚的影子遮蔽了那份毫无杂质的天蓝，也像是给予眸中降临夜晚，代入深邃的绀蓝。  
那是不同于夜空的蓝色，同样深不可测，却一个遥不可及，一个近在咫尺，愿意和他谈心。

“怎么了？”  
近处的那片绀蓝凑近，带来的人凑近男孩的面前，藏起半个森林顶端的夜晚，借着火光隐约勾画出来的轮廓，细细的把他带入到瞳孔间的隧道里，让他没有任何担忧。  
“看呆了？”  
托着他脑后的拇指动了动，扫出沙沙的声音轻轻颠了颠他的脑袋，叫他缩起脖子回过神。  
“没…”年幼的王子摇摇头，在他的骑士怀里害羞的攥住衣服的拉链，“因为觉得你的眼睛和天空很像，所以…”  
“现在？”扎克斯抬头看看了天，又低头看了看男孩，可惜就是看不到自己眼睛现在的样子，“不过你前天承认它是天蓝色的，”说到自己的魔晄眼，扎克斯就很自豪。  
“嗯，是天蓝色的，”诺克提斯着急的解释，挥舞着小手，完全忘记自己现在还躺在对方的腿上，“因为现在很暗，所以就和天黑了一样…”  
他目前学习到的词汇量很少，不知道还能如何形容。可这绝对不是“天黑”之类的能恰当比喻的，因此他有点沮丧，“我只是觉得很漂亮。”

扎克斯听着这话嘴角禁不住满足的上扬，像是要给这个小小的称赞者一点奖励，居然把脸凑近，就这样直勾勾的看着他。  
“多看看怎么样？能看到星星？”他逗着小孩子，甚是得意。  
“之前也有人夸我的眼睛哦，我给她这样看，她就害羞了，”瞧见小王子像是听故事听入迷一样盯着他的眼睛，扎克斯便钦佩的给他多说了几句眼睛里的故事。  
诺克提斯觉得这不意外，如果人们真的注意到神罗特种兵那双特殊的眼睛，肯定没人不觉得漂亮。就像是钻石，也像是星空，或者钟乳石洞窟里折射的光。  
“那个人是扎克斯的朋友吗？”男孩幻想着那个人称赞扎克斯眼睛的画面，说不定和自己一样看到了天空呢？  
“嗯…”扎克斯歪了下头，紧接着稍有害羞的抬起脑袋，将目光抛向了别的地方，“算是女朋友吧。”  
在小孩子听来着很浪漫，和故事里的Happy Ending一样的构造。只是这会让他幼小的心灵害怕，因为故事里总有坏人，而这里扎克斯总要战斗。  
“她在等你回去吗？”  
“是哦，”扎克斯稍微用力把诺克提斯扶起来，托着他的身后帮男孩坐起身，借着将小孩子圈在身前，像是讲故事一样竖起手指，“她在等我回去，所以我一定会回去的。”  
然后年轻的战士没大没小的用手指头点了下未来小国王的脑门，“你也有人等着，一定也那能回去。我送你回去。”  
他保证。  
“送完我，你就能回去找她了吧？”诺克提斯放下心来，好比在憧憬故事的结尾一样询问。  
”嗯，”扎克斯毫不犹豫的点了下头，再次给了他一个完美结局的保证。

遗忘了时间的丛林境地中，一大一小坐在一起。强壮的战士用身体挡住夜晚的微风，把弱小的王子护在怀里，坐在星辰之下。  
即使再怎么疲倦，此时的男孩也不再畏惧明日的危机和昨日的恐惧，仅仅是现在，他神采奕奕的听着这位临时担当自己骑士的大男孩讲述他喜爱的女孩和前辈。  
从教堂到花车，从贫民窟到保证过的天空，还有他的梦想以及许久未回去的家乡。

“说来，”扎克斯忽然发现宝了一样弯下腰，歪头绕过男孩迎来的脸跟前，眨眨眼，“诺克特的眼睛也很漂亮啊！”  
当然这事扎克斯早就发现了，毕竟他曾如此坚定的凝视小王子的双眸，豪爽的对其承诺一切都会没有问题。  
“真的？”诺克提斯脸红了，他为得到夸奖而沾沾自喜。  
“我的眼睛也很漂亮吗？”王子仍然有点不敢相信的用手心揉了揉自己的眼睛，嘴角开了花一样含着笑。  
因为自己的眼睛怎么和扎克斯的眼睛比呢？一点也不特殊。  
“当然了，”扎克斯重重的点下头。  
篝火的热炎从两人不远处透过影子淡淡的折射出虚晃的光芒，将男孩再度投来的蓝色双瞳于夜晚的火星中变得幽深。  
不再被酸楚哭泣的眼眶污染，明亮的仿佛映照其中的星都会迸出光彩。而此时，里面是扎克斯模糊的容貌，为其带入更深的色彩。  
“就像夜空，”扎克斯竖起手指指了指天上，引导着男孩再次抬头挺胸，寻去高处，为自己的出生而自豪。  
“和你的名字一样，王子殿下。”  
见扎克斯故意拿这样俏皮的方式讲话，诺克提斯乐了。

此后诺克提斯也不知道自己怎么睡着的，可能难得那样开心，一下子就累了。  
他的梦变得平稳安详，带着自然里枝叶草丛的香气，还有宵风里远处的虫鸣。  
他不知道扎克斯曾悄悄地把他从怀里抱出来，并且吃惊于他睡得过熟，搬进帐篷也不醒来。

最后的一日，他终于回到皇宫，临别前的扎克斯浑身泥泞，带着刮伤的疤痕，同王都的气氛很是不同。  
然而这名尚且年轻的战士却笑的无比明亮，带着自豪，仿若打磨好的钻石，朝因和父亲重逢而掉眼泪的他比了个拇指，并祝他将来前途似锦，成为国王。

随后的七年中，诺克提斯从未再踏访过那片属于神罗的地区。但一些新闻总能穿过路西斯的魔法屏障传入他们耳中。  
在这些事情里他从未听闻过扎克斯的名字。而他在此后的事故和成长中，都不在同那个男人有过交集。

只不过等待他长大了一些后，当询问暑假希望去哪里时，他还是选择了米德加。但是据说那里已经和曾经不一样，并非是个安全的地方。  
自然，小时候的经历告诉他，只要他身为王族一日，危险都会伴随左右。即便有许多人会赌上性命与忠诚守护他们，可这仍然建立在他身份的影响下。

他依稀记得那个人，就好比他依然记得曾经一个对自己影响深刻的故事，一个自己曾狂热钟爱的角色，一个每次想起来都能带入感情的记忆，而那个人融合了所有。

只不过等他低调的穿着便装，在固定的朋友和护卫下来到这所城市时，他却偶然之间在某段谈话里听闻了那个名字。  
他并未上前询问，说不定那些也是神罗的士兵，他们也曾是同一期入队。不过这些都无所谓了，因为那条信息给他旅途中的某个目的画上了句号。  
扎克斯死了。  
他不知道这其中的原因，却意外的没有过度震惊，也没有很崩溃，更没有巨大的难过蔓延开来，像是一切都被他预想过似的。  
毕竟他和扎克斯的交集真的很少，除了那次死里逃生的几日，诺克提斯不可能把自己的分量拿来同扎克斯身边熟知的人相比。  
而扎克斯是一名战士，在战争中度过，而诺克提斯从小就知道一个道理，战争总会剥夺性命。  
可能是任何人的。  
而战士更是难以避免。

这些只不过是他的猜想，他并不知道真正的死因。  
可倘若扎克斯身影有一日消失，那他在诺克提斯的猜想中一定是拼尽全力，带着光辉离去的。  
毕竟这名青年留给诺克提斯的全部记忆都是那几日逃亡中永不熄灭的阳光。

谁也不知道水晶到底是怎么运作的，就像是即便诺克提斯长大一点，也不知道水晶是怎样带他再见一次扎克斯的。  
只不过是那个短暂的停留后再度告别米德加，只不过是他恰好路过一间教堂——据说有这个贫民窟没有的鲜花。  
他踏足的那一刻，在他的意志中，水晶带走了这名小小的遴选之王，为他开了一个特殊权限的通道，在巨大的一是洪流中沿着绿色的光走入白昼一般刺眼的光中。

“你来看我了啊。”  
诺克提斯听闻的话语来自身后，那人轻松愉悦的笑着，唤醒了小王子过去模糊的记忆。

年少的男孩转过身，那个比他高了很多的人就站在那里。  
他心情起伏没有他以为的那么大，或许是因为他早就理解对方出现在这里代表了什么。水晶总能在必要时传递给他许多事，却又在他需要时令他搞不明白。  
他只能觉得有什么揪住自己的全身，让他停在原地，一种尖刺的触感蔓延过他的脊椎和皮肤，令他有着无数话添堵在胸口，却不知道该怎么在经历许久未见的时间后同对方像样的打个招呼。  
但是他还是点了下头，这在对方眼里说不定和过去一样乖巧。然而对方可能不知道的是诺克提斯曾经历了一场生死边缘的事故，性格变得安静。他被同学和周围人看作冷淡，实则他并没有变化很大。

“我好开心，”扎克斯跨步向他走来。  
诺克提斯对于对方的记忆太过遥远，他无法很好的重叠。  
或许靴子还是那个样子，衣服却像是变了颜色。他觉得对方的脸没有什么改变，但好像哪里有所不同。也许是发型？也许是脸上多出来的伤疤？也许是他的武器或者哪里装备的东西变了？但是不管哪里变了，诺克提斯也有着自信知道这就是扎克斯本人，而那双眼睛丝毫未变。  
扎克斯在这几年中必定经历了许多，而诺克提斯也一样。要是真的开口，诺克提斯认为自己要问的肯定很多，然而事实上他根本问不出一句。  
他的眼睛唯有追随着迎上来的人，让对方的身影放大再放大，填充了周围侵入眼角的白色，吃惊于在这里见面居然如此真实。

大概自己的性格真的有了点变化，诺克提斯鼻子一酸，却始终未能改变自己的沉默。  
有什么要从眼底跑出来，可是他就是不愿意给对方看，呼吸强硬的哽在身体里，把那股冲动咽回肚子里。  
扎克斯却理解的望着他，端详着眼前未来的国王，随后他伸手揉了揉男孩的黑发，仍然不拘小节的像是对待个孩子，没大没小的咧嘴一笑。  
“谢啦。”  
接着青年努力找寻合适的安慰方式，以大人的姿态弯腰抱了下仍然纤细年少的王子。诚恳的细语落在了其耳畔。  
“真是长大了不少呢。”

一汪潭水从深处流入到诺克提斯映照出夜空色彩的海蓝双眸中。


End file.
